


Nightmare Scenario

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Unconsciousness, Undressing while Unconscious, but it is for not-freezing purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 1,Huddling for Warmth.“No engines. No p-power. D-dead in the middle of nowhere. You know,” he said, as a shiver punched through his core. “This is p-pretty much the nightmare scenario.”





	Nightmare Scenario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



* * *

It took Bodhi’s numb fingers three tries to flick the switch. The emergency oxygen scrubber turned on. 

“No engines. No p-power. D-dead in the middle of nowhere. You know,” he said, as a shiver punched through his core. “This is p-pretty much the nightmare scenario.” 

The machine hummed to life. 

“G-good news.” Bodhi’s jaw clenched. “This puts our surv-v-vival at two weeks. Not that we'll last that long without heaters. S-still. Plenty of oxygen as we freeze to death.” 

The still form of Luke Skywalker did not answer. 

“Really hope y-you’re okay in there.” Bodhi wrapped his arms around his body, trying to keep warmth in his core. Luke's lips were turning blue. Bodhi shook his head, thoughts coming sluggish in the cold. “Heat.” Bodhi started toward the bunks. He pulled blankets off of the three narrow cots and piled them on the fourth. The last cot he dragged, mattress and all, into the smallest room on the ship. 

Which was the 'fresher. Awkward, but the bedding wedged in. After another round collecting pillows he returned to Luke, sprawled out in the copilot's chair. 

Bodhi winced. “Sorry in advance.” He bent over, slung Luke's arms over his shoulder, and groaned as he straightened. He staggered his way to the 'fresher, dropping Luke down onto the mattress with more force than he had wanted, his freezing fingers unable to control the grip. “Fuck.”

Bodhi sealed the door behind them, keeping the heat, hopefully, in. He sank down as well and buried them both under a pile of blankets.

It was still so fucking cold. _Luke_ was cold.

“R-really sorry.” Bodhi started picking at his clothing. “I’m not enjoying this.” He stripped himself down to his shorts, then Luke, wincing as he wrapped Luke’s freezing body around him. 

Bodhi spent some time rubbing Luke’s back, hoping the friction was enough to build some heat. Keep the core warm. The silence pressed in. Bodhi had never been great with silence. 

“This wasn’t how I wanted to do things,” he said, softly, for the first time since the disaster grateful Luke was unconscious. “There were going to be declarations of affection. Dinner. Stargazing.” 

The shivers faded, the warmth between them grew. “Guess I should be glad you’re here.” Bodhi closed his eyes, pulled Luke closer, let himself savor skin, just this once. “I’m not. If you die…” 

Bodhi buried his head against Luke’s shoulder, his shoulders shaking, but not from cold.

A hand stroked across them. Bodhi’s head shot up.

“Leia’s coming,” Luke said, awake, words coming slow. “Knows where we are.” 

“Thank the Force. I’m sorry, Luke, I—”

“Handled things. Knew you would. Love you.”

Bodhi froze. 

Luke gave him a tired smile. “Declarations, right? Figure it out later. Trance now.” 

“Trance?” 

Luke’s warm fingers stroked the side of Bodhi’s face, and pleasant blackness overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in doing the challenge? [February Ficlet Challenge post here](https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/post/170236315539/february-ficlet-challenge). 
> 
> Want to see the posts daily as they go up? [I’m posting them on Tumblr first!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
